Divided We Fall
by Future Ghost
Summary: Zhong, Nilo, Amaya, and Eura have all declared war on each other. With this the greencloaks are forced to dispan and go back to their home lands where they will be put behind bars. With all of this madness happening, it gets worse when Zhong and Eura use ancient magic to get what is theirs.
1. Chapter 1

I haven't posted in awhile mostly because i am busy and also because i am not sure how to continue some of my stories but I'm still working on them. If you like this story so far please review and PM me or say something that you want to see in this story.

(This takes place 1 year after Fall of the Beast)

The small room seemed to hold the most awkward silence you could ever have. This hadn't been the first time all of the leaders had been here to discuss world wide events but this time it was different.

"We have had more problems in the past 5 or so years than we have had in any other years from the past and it is all because of the Greencloaks. They may act like a symbol of hope but that also bring trouble that goes towards all of us",spoke the Niloan High Chieftain.

"Not only that but they have caused us to lose some of our best armies, i lost one of the best groups of warriors this world has ever seen because of them",said the new Emperor of Zhong who had been assigned just months after the previous one had been assassinated.

"They are also taking people, children away from their homes", the Prime Minister of Amaya told them.

"I believe we don't have to continue",the Euran Queen started,"what are the final decisions?"

"I think that we can all agree that we should dispan the Greencloaks and send them back to their original homes and that we need someone in charge or world wide conflicts",the High Chieftain said.

"Who should be in charge?",said the Ambassador of Stetriol.

"I believe Zhong should be in charge. We have the strongest warriors and biggest armies-"

"That you always send into battle and not care if they die or not. Then they are given no recognition of what they have done",the Prime Minister spoke angrily standing up in her seat.

"Every fighter that is in Zhong dies an honorable unlike those people you take off of the streets and away from their families to serve you",the Emperor fought back.

"Both of you need to shut up. Nilo has the greatest archers this world has seen and growing up in a place so dry means we are stronger mentally than the rest."

"Your army is the size of your IQ, you have no say in this",yelled the Emperor.

"Then Eura should rule since all of you say bad things around the other but not my country",said the Queen calmly.

"Your army can't even make it out of the country without getting sick",spoke the High Chieftain.

"I have had enough",the emperor stood up knocking his chair over,"my armies will prove to all of you who is superior."

With that he left, soon after the same speech was said by all of the others till they were all gone but the Queen. She hadn't said anything after the High Chieftain said that her armies always got sick. There was just one thing that the Queen couldn't remember... when did the Ambassador leave.

(At Greenhaven)

"What's wrong?"Lenori asked Olvan who was standing, looking out the window.

"I just got a message from the Ambassador or Stetriol",Olvan told her.

"Why would the Ambassador send us a message?"

Olvan turned to her. "She is trying to help us and with the information she gave us... she might have saved all of us."

"Didn't she go to the meeting with the other leaders of the countries?"

"That is where this information is from. Apparently during the meeting... the leaders decided that the Greencloaks need to dispan and I'm guessing that if we don't then the leaders armies are going to come after us."

"So we tell everyone that they need to head home?"Lenori asked.

"I think that that will be the best choice but i also don't want to do it because with then all traveling back to their homes they could possibly get hurt or attacked by the other countries."

"Why would they get attacked?"she asked.

"Because there is going to be a world wide war between the countries",Olvan started,"no one is safe anymore."

The clang of metal ringed through the room as Rollans sword fell to the ground.

"I hate swords",he said sighing and picking it up.

"A sword is just a longer dagger, it isn't that much different",Meilin told him smiling.

"Says the girl who was trained in every weapon in the world",he said walking over to the weapons rack and putting the sword away. "Some days you make me so mad when we train."

Meilin put her weapon away as well and then turned to him. "That is something that you need to work on."

Rollan looked at her funny. "What do i need to work on?"

"Your emotions",she told him.

"Why?"he asked as they both began walking out of the training room.

Meilin stopped him. "Enemies or anyone who goes against you, could use your emotions to control you... hurt you. I know this because it was one of the first things i was taught when i was younger and believe me, it will help you a lot."

Rollan smiled. "Thank you for that thrilling information my lady panda."

Meilin glared at him. "And this is why i get mad at you."

He gasped. "Control your emotions, it will help you in battles."

Meilin smiled as they both continued down the hall towards the library.

When they arrived they both noticed that Abeke and Conor were sitting next to each other. They could hear both of their voices as Abeke told him what the words in the book said. Rollan put his finger to his lips to tell Meilin to be quiet as he snuck up behind Conor. He then grabbed Conors shoulders, startling him.

"Rollan!"Conor said looking annoyed at him.

He just smiled at Conor. "What are you two doing?"

"Abeke is teaching me how to read bigger words",he told Rollan.

"Uh huh",Rollan raised his eyebrows and smiled at him.

A blush crept across his face as he got up and put Rollan in a headlock. He then used his knuckles and messed up Rollans hair.

"Why do you have to be so tall?"Rollan asked trying to escape his friends grasp.

"He's not only taller than you but also a lot stronger than you, noodle arms",Meilin said smiling.

"Hey guys… ",Abeke said looking towards the entrance of the library where Lenori and Olvan were running at them.

"You need to follow us now!"Olvan said as he and Lenori passed all of them and headed towards the back of the library.

"What's going on?"asked Conor as they followed them.

"We will tell you soon but right now we need to get you guys to hiding",Lenori spoke as they reached the back shelf that was against the wall.

Olvan then went over to the edge of the book shelf that was in front of them and pushed it. The shelf moved slowly and opened up a small doorway.

"Quickly, in here and be quiet when you get in",Olvan told them.

Meilin led the way inside and kept going straight as the others followed her. Soon she reached a small room with lanterns lighting it up dimly. Once everyone was in the room, it soon got cramped as Olvan moved to the far side and removed a small brick in the wall.

"What is going on?"asked Rollan as he stood next to Meilin who was kneeling on the ground.

"Nilo, Amaya, Zhong and Eura have all declared war on each other",Olvan said.

"What about Stetroil?"Conor asked as he sat down next to Abeke on the cold floor.

"The Ambassador is on our side and left before she could get into the the argument. She sent us a letter saying that all of the leaders are calling back everyone to their countries",Olvan said.

"Which is why we have to hide in here. The leader colonel from Eura is here and he is looking for every greencloak from Eura. We were outside and heard him say that the other armies are also coming here to break all of the greencloaks up. But here is the problem",Lenori said.

"What is it?"asked Abeke.

Lenori and Olvan turned to Conor. "When the colonel gets his hands on you, he isn't going to be nice since you are one of the best. It has already been established that every greencloak will be put behind bars and tortured",spoke Olvan. "But you, Conor, you be hurt the most. The colonel is the worst person in the world."

"Quiet",Lenori said as she looked out of the small area from the brick that Olvan moved. "The colonel already has lines of Eurans, in chains, heading towards the boats."

"What will he do when he doesn't find me?"Conor whispered.

Olvan shook his head. "We don't know for sure. We are hoping that he doesn't remember or think that you are here."

Conor sighed and leaned against the wall as Abeke grabbed his hand lightly and squeezed.

All of the sudden a husky voice yelled",If anyone knows where Conor, the son of Fenray is, say now before you regret every living."

Conor stood up right away and walked over to Lenori who moved out of the way so Conor could see through the small space.

It showed the mess hall and in it was everyone from Greenhaven, all of the tables flipped off to the sides with everyone on their knees and guards everywhere. In the center of them all was a tall man with shiny Euran armor. Connected onto his leather belt, on both sides were two long swords. When he turned around, his facial expression looked angry as he walked over to a greencloak and pulled out his sword. He then held it to the man's throat and smiled.

"I have a feeling that the summoner of Briggan is listening so i will say this once. You have 3 minutes to give yourself up or this man will be killed",he yelled in his booming voice.

Conor backed away from the small opening and turned around. Everyone was looking at him.

"He's bluffing, right?"Conor asked.

Olvan sighed and looked at Lenori. "He doesn't bluff often."

"Then what do i do?"Conor asked.

"We don't know",Lenori said.

"You have 10 second",yelled the colonel.

Conor turned back around and looked out of the opening to hear the colonel countdown from 5 and then smile.

"I see how you want to play",in a flash his sword was out and the man who he had pointed it at earlier was on the ground in a puddle of dark red. "I night not have given you enough time. You have 10 minutes before 4 other will die because of you stupidity. If you surrender and don't want anyone else to die then meet us at the docks and come unarmed."

With that he left along with his guards who were pulling at the chairs that runs along the other Euran greencloaks. Conor watched them all and the turned around, he closed his hands and made fist to try and stop his shaking.

This silence lasted a little longer before Conor spoke up. "I have to go."

Everyone just stared at him and at each other not knowing what to say or do.

"There has to be another way. We have already split up so many times...we can't do that anymore",Rollan said.

Conor shook his head. "I know it is bad, us splitting up but i can't have anyone else get killed just because i won't go with him."

"He will just kill you, when he gets his hands on you",Rollan told him.

"I don't care as long as no one else dies."

"But we care if that happens",Abeke spoke up.

"Wait before anyone else speaks",Olvan started as he turned to Conor,"this is crazy but i know for a fact that they won't kill you right away. Therefore we would have enough time to get all of us back together. But Conor you do know what kind of torture method Eura uses, correct? I mean... you guys are some of the nicest people but when it comes to this kind of stuff you have the worst punishments."

Conor nodded his head. "I know, I've seen it first hand and i know that i can withstand it long enough for us to fix this whole situation."

"But what if this situation isn't fixed in a couple of days?"Meilin started,"something like this would take weeks, months, even years at the most. You would have to be insane to do this."

"I'll be fine",Conor said as he began to walk the way they had first came.

Abeke ran out after him and stopped him before he left the library."Conor…",she didn't know what else to say.

Conor turned around and gave her a small smile. He then walked towards her. "I'll be OK."

Abeke looked at him like he was crazy. Conor walked over to her, right in front of her and put both his hands on the sides of her face. He smiled slightly and kissed her on the head.

"I'll see you guys again",Conor told her as he squeezed her hand and walked away.

By that point the others had come out and without even talking they all headed out of Greenhaven and took a trail around the castle so that no one would see them. When they got near the end of the trail that got on their knees and watched Conor walk towards the colonel.

When Conor got close enough guards came out and grabbed his arms, forcing him to his knees. The colonel came up to Conor and knelled down in front of him. Before any of them knew it Conor was on the ground clutching his head as the guards picked him up by his arms and dragged him onto the ship.

"You guys need to leave",Olvan said.

"He's right. It is too dangerous for you here and we don't want what just happened to happen anymore",Lenori told them.

"So you want us to pack up and leave?"Rollan asked.

They both nodded. "Better sooner than later. There will be boats coming around to take you guys back home."

With that Olvan and Lenori headed back into Greenhaven with the other three following them.

"Is this really happening?"Meilin asked as they all headed towards their rooms.

"Apparently",Abeke said.

"So what do we do, just pack up our stuff and leave?"Rollan asked.

Meilin shrugged. "I guess. I'm also guessing that the sooner we leave the better."

Rollan turned to her. "Why do you say that?"

"Because everyone around us is running everywhere and leaving",Meilin said as she looked ahead to see other greencloaks, running around with their stuff and heading out towards the docks.

"So is this it?"Abeke asked.

Rollan and Meilin looked at each other. "Until everything is figured out i guess so. But i mean we will always find each other, we're a team."

Abeke hugged both of them and then smiled while we walked towards her room. Meilin turned toward Rollan who was shaking his head.

"This shouldn't be happening",he told her.

Meilin nodded as Rollan hugged her. "Stay safe, my lady panda."

"You too bird brain",she said as Rollan kissed her,

They both then headed to their rooms. Rollan opened his room to see that the whole place was wrecked and before he could do anything someone wrapped and arm around his neck and mouth.

"If you fight against this i will kill you",spoke a voice as the person held onto Rollan and led him out of his room.

They both then went towards a door that was a back exit. As soon as they got outside the person let go of Rollan.

He turned around sharply and stared right at an Amayan soldier.

"What do you want with me?"Rollan asked.

The soldier smiled at him. "I'm here to make for sure you don't escape."

Rollan looked at him funny before the soldier grabbed both his arms and tied them behind his back.

"What the- how did you do that so fast?"

"I've been trained to do this",he told Rollan.

"The why are you doing it to me?"he asked.

"Because i now declare you under arrest by the Prime Minister of Amaya",he smiled,"you are going to jail."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Because I now declare you under arrest by the Prime Minister of Amaya," the guard smiled, "you are going to jail."_

Rollan still couldn't believe it. One second he was walking out of Greenhaven and the next he was going on a ship to Amaya to be put in jail. The ship he had been put on was covered in guards from Amaya, most of which tried to trip him on the way down to the small prison on the ship.

He was thrown into the small cell as the gate slammed behind him. Rollan stood up and went to the bars where a guard was still standing.

"Does this mean that I will spend the rest of my life in a prison cell?" Rollan asked leaning against the bars.

"That is up to the minister," he said. "I look for her to execute you once you've worked off some debt."

Rollan looked at him funny. "What debt do I have?"

"Working with the Greencloaks, going against your home country, "the guard told him.

"For your information," Rollan started, "The Greencloaks are trying to help everyone and will always help everyone-"

"Lies!" yelled the guard as he turned around and stared Rollan right in his eyes. "You weren't there when my little brother and mom were both killed during one of your little battles. They could have been saved. I remember watching as Greencloaks ran by and my brother was on the ground, bleeding out. You could have saved him but no. Instead my mother, who could barely walk as it was went out to help him. She was shot on sight helping him."

Rollan only stared at him, not knowing what else to say Rollan looked at him calmly. "I'm very sorry about your loss."

The guard stared at him in awe. "I never thought I would hear a greencloak say that to me."

"Yeah well… not all of us are cold hearted," Rollan sat down on the floor of the boat and rested against the wall.

Rollan wasn't sure how long it was before he heard someone yell that they had reached land. Soon after the gate to the cell opened and Rollan was being dragged to his feet and up to the top of the boat. Soon, he and some others were carried off of the boat and once on land, black mesh bags were put over their heads as they walked threw the city.

Food and other stuff was thrown at them as they walked towards the prison. Rollan had trouble keeping his balance with everything coming at him blindly.

Soon they reached the prison where the others were given the ok cells while Rollan was sent to the bottom level. At the very last steps the bag was taken off of his head as he was placed in the only cell that was there.

Rollan said nothing as he went and sat down on the small edge in the corner.

A guard, different than the one he was talking to on the boat, slid a small tray threw a place that bars weren't there. On the tray was a slice of bread and a half cup of water.

"Is this supper?" Rollan asked looking at the guard.

He smiled. "Of course. Only the finest for one of Erdas's finest heroes."

He then left as Rollan looked at the food.

For 6 days it was pretty much like this. He was only given bread and water. Rollan slept most of the time on the hard cold floor. The only time he left was when he had to clean the floors or the restrooms.

Rollan heard footsteps as he sat up. A guard walked around the corner and began to unlock the gate.

"Let me guess, it's time to clean something?" Rollan asked.

The guard laughed a little. "Not even close."

Rollan raised his eyebrows. "So what is going on?"

The guard shackle Rollans arms together behind his back. "The Prime Minister wants to see you."

"Huh… that's new," Rollan said as he was lead through the prison and to the top floor.

Once they had reached the very top floor the guard took the shackles off of Rollan and opened the door for him to go into the room. Rollan entered to see a woman, the Prime Minister, standing behind her desk and looking out the window.

"Are you standing like that for dramatic effect?" Rollan asked as he took a seat in a chair that was placed in front of the desk.

The Minister laughed a little and turned around. "I guess you could say that."

Rollan sighed. "Why did you want to talk to me? Did i miss a spot cleaning or what?"

She sat down and faced Rollan while smiling. "I want to offer you a way to freedom."

"I never thought someone like you would want to bargain with a street kid like me," Rollan said.

"Well you see this bargain is more for me than you but if you reject my offer than you will not like the outcome," she told him.

"What is the deal?" he asked.

She smiled. "I want you beside me as a fighter, a warrior of Amaya. This will take you out of that cell and into one of the nicest rooms we can offer."

"And if i reject?" he asked.

She grinned evilly. "Then you will be stuck here for a very long time and your mother will be forced here as well but will be treated worse."

Rollan stood up. "Hold on a second. My mother has nothing to do with this, this is about me and me only."

"Exactly. And by you, i also mean you family or what you call a family," she told him. "You have till sunset to make your decision. I hope you make the right decision for the sake of you mother and your sanity."

With that a guard came in and took Rollan back down to the cell, not even bothering with the cuffs. As Rollan entered his cell the guard spoke.

"I would take the offer," he said.

Rollan sighed. "Why?"

"Because it is a way to get out of this cell, away from here. Also since you would be right by the Minister."

"Why would i want to be by her side?" Rollan asked.

"Because i heard that we are going to have a truce with Nilo. That means that you would be able to see one of your four fallen friends," he told Rollan as he shut the cell.

At that moment Rollan knew exactly what he wanted to do.

Rollans new "cell" was one of the greatest upgrades of his life. The room had a wide window that overlooked the city. His bed was soft and warm as if it was just cleaned. The one thing that he hated was the armour and outfit he was giver. It was official Amayan armour that was usually given to the second in command but was given to Rollan instead. That night Rollan had gone to sleep thinking about what was going to happen the next morning.

He was woken up by a guard banging on his door. Rollan got ready quickly and left him room and followed the guard down to the docks. Along the way he saw people look at him in awe. He just kept his head down and kept walking… next to the Minister of course who was getting an applause as she walked by. Once on the boat Rollan had gone straight to his small room.

There wasn't much to do. There was no way Rollan was going to go and talk to the other guards or anyone else on the boat. This was going to be a boring 5 day trip to Nilo.

After the 5 days, 5 intensely boring days of doing nothing and eating fish they had arrived in Nilo and were met by the Chieftain and his soldiers. When they stepped on land the Minister and Chieftain shook hands and then began to talk.

Rollan stood to the side of everyone and happened to catch a glance of a leopard and a girl following. He smiled as everyone started to walk towards an area that had tents set up in a giant circle. As the leaders and some others went in, Rollan decided to look around.

He headed around toward the back of the main tent and sat down on the ground. There wasn't a lot to look at. Mostly… sand and rocks.

"I thought you would be back here," a voice said.

Rollan turned to see Abeke standing in front of him with Uraza at her side.

He smiled. "I thought i would be able to hear you come."

Abeke sat next to him. "How is everything so far?"

"Ehh… it's ok. I'm happy i got out of a really nasty cell they put me in."

"Same," Abeke started, " the Chieftain came to get me, i had only been in the cell for 4 days at the most. Gave me water and fruit to eat twice a day."

"Still better than what i had. They gave me water and bread, " Rollan told her. "Have you heard anything about Meilin and Conor?"

Abeke shook her head. "All i know is that Zhong and Eura have a truce and are spreading their forces across the land as we speak."

"At least Conor and Meilin are together. Well hopefully," Rollan said.

Abeke stood up. "We should probably head back. The meeting shouldn't have taken long."

Rollan stood up and walked back with her to the front of the tent where everyone was outside and talking.

"Whats going on?" Rollan asked an Amayan guard.

"Someone came back with some news about Zhong and Eura," he told Rollan.

"What was the news?" asked Abeke.

"I think he is delusional because he spoke of these soldiers that are unstoppable. They feel no pain, they are faster than any other human, and they are stronger than a herd of rhinos."

"Attention everyone," the Chieftain said, "we have decided to go through with the truce and we are going to head to the southern part of Eura where we will be met by an army of Zhongese warriors. That will be the first area we take and claim as our own. We will leave as soon as the rest of our armies arrive."

"This is going to be interesting," Abeke said.

"Do you think we will see Meilin and Conor?" Rollan asked.

Abeke turned to him. "Hopefully."

"I don't think i have ever seen Eura this… dull," Abeke said as the boat they were on reached an abandoned dock.

"It's all of the negativeness in the air," Rollan told her as he grabbed his dagger and helmet.

Abeke smiled a little as she followed Rollan and some of the other Nilo and Amayan soldiers off of the boat. Once they were on the ground they began to walk inland with some of the archers and far range fighters in the front. It soon began to rain as they made their way towards a grassy plain that had piles of rocks and trees everywhere.

Someone in the front held up their hand in a signal of stopping. Everyone got down while he and two others went a little further. As soon as they reached a set of rocks and knelt behind them arrows came raining down and explosions came from everywhere.

"Spread out so they can't get us all at once, "someone yelled.

"Who are we shooting at?" Abeke asked.

One of the guards turned to her. "Someone said there are people surrounding us. They are dressed in all black."

"What kind of uniforms are those?" Rollan asked.

No one answered as they all spreaded out and soldiers dressed in black came out of everywhere.

"Abeke we need to find better cover," Rollan told her.

"But where?" she asked firing an arrow.

Rollan scanned the surroundings and found a tree just a little out of reach of the battle ground. "Over there."

Abeke looked up to where he was pointing. "How are we going to make it over there without being shot or stabbed?"

Rollan looked at her. "Run."

Abeke fired another arrow and ran ahead of Rollan as they both headed towards the tree. Before Rollan could even catch up to Abeke, he was tripped.

Standing over him was a warrior in black. He had a sword and got ready to stab him. Rollan swung his leg at the enemy's to make him fall. He then stood up and ran away as fast as he could.

Ahead of him Abeke shot two others and punched another. Right after she punched the guy, Abeke held her hand by her side and winced when ever she moved. The guy got ready to swing his sword but she was ready and stabbed him in the side with an arrow.

"Abeke keep running," Rollan yelled.

She turned to him and nodded. They both continued running, dodging swords and punches as they ran. Once they reached the tree, Rollan got down and Abeke knocked another arrow.

"We can't stay here," Abeke stared as she let loose 2 more arrows, "there is no way no one saw us come over here."

Rollan nodded as he watched the battle rage on. As he watched he noticed that there was more people than to begin with and...they looked nothing like the other warriors or enemies.

"Hey Abeke...where are they from?" he asked pointing to where he was looking.

Abeke looked and shook her head. "I have no clue… the uniforms they are wearing are not from any country or continent in Erdas."

"We need to get-" an arrow out of nowhere slashed Rollans ear. He looked up to see one of the people with the weird uniforms looking right at them.

"We might have attracted some unwanted attention," Abeke told Rollan as the guy got closer.

"What do we do?" Rollan asked.

Abeke turned to him. "Fight him if he gets too close."

The guy in black kept advancing, not even caring about what was going on around him. Rollan stood up and pulled out the two daggers from their holders that were around his waist and took a fighting stance. Abeke stood next to him with her bow around her shoulder and a sharp hunting knife in her hand.

"I suggest you don't run and come with me. I can help you," the man said.

Rollan looked at Abeke who just stared at the guy. Before they knew it an Eura/Zhongese soldier came towards them. When he got close enough he grabbed the other man and slammed their heads together. The man in black stumbled backwards. When he stopped moving he was met with a sword but the other guy.

"Those who do not follow the true leaders do not live, "he said turning to Rollan and Abeke as the guy in black fell on the ground. "So, do you want to live or not?"

"I'd like to live," Rollan responded as he lunged towards the man.

He was ready as Rollan slashed towards his right arm, swinging his sword up to meet Rollans. Abeke attached his left side and was able to cut his forearm. The man hissed, Rollan brought his sword to the mans leg. He dropped to one knee and swing his arm around hard, hitting Abeke in the head hard and then turning right to Rollan who was shocked and looking at Abeke. She was motionless on the man punched Rollan in the face and wrapped his arm around Rollans neck in a choke hold.

The man then pulled out a cloth and placed it over Rollans mouth and nose. Blackness soon overcame his vision as he fell to the ground. Everything was blurry as more soldiers walked over to where they were on the ground.

"Take them to the cells and put the blond one where he belongs," one of the guards said pointing the man in black on the ground.

Rollan then blacked out.

He woke up to the sound of metal banging on metal. Rollans eyes went wide as he scrambled to his feet taking in his surroundings. Dull stone with green moss growing on it scattered the 3 walls along with some brick. The bars were shinny which stood up among the small room.

"Glad your awake," a guard said who was on the other side of the bars. "It's dinner time."

Small trays were slid under the bars with an awful smelling liquid in a cup and some meat the looked 10 years old.

"I'm not eating that," Rollan told the guard.

He smiled as he began to walk away. "Then you will starve to death before your execution."

Rollan turned around to see that Abeke was sitting in the corner, having just watch the whole thing she just shook her head and sighed.

"I'd rather be executed then starve to death but i'm not eating that so i guess that's that."

Rollan nodded as the sound of heavy footsteps and chains got closer. He turned around as Abeke got up and stood next to him. A guard appeared and opened the gate, holding a sword to Abeke and Rollan so they wouldn't try and escape. Another guard came from behind with two people who had bags over their heads.

They were shoved into the small cell along with Abeke and Rollan. The gate then shut and the soldiers walked away laughing.

Rollan turned and looked at Abeke who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Whoever you are can you please get this bag off of my head? My hands are still cuffed behind my back."

Rollan took a step forward and pulled the bags off of the two people. Once the bags were off Rollan stared at them. They both had blond hair, one of them darker than the others. In the dark of the cell it was hard to tell what color their eyes were so Rollan thought they were a dark green almost dark blue. As Rollan looked at them he noticed they were waring Zhongeese and Euran armour.

"Why are Euran soldiers in a prison cell that they maintain?" Rollan asked the two guys.

"Before you ask us any questions why don't we introduce ourselves?"

"Ok. My name is Rollan and this is Abeke," he told the two who looked similar to someone but Rollan couldn't put his finger on it.

"Wait, you mean that you guys are part of the four fallen?"

Rollan and Abeke nodded their heads as the two on the ground looked at each other.

"Huh well this isn't how i expected us to meet," said one of them. "My name is Wallace and this is Garrin. You know our brother."

Rollan looked at them. "You mean that… you're Conors brothers?"

They nodded. "Do you happen to know where Conor is?"

Rollan shook his head. "We haven't seen him or… Meilin since we all left Greenhaven."

Both of the brothers seemed to frown at the same time. "We thought you would say that."

"What are you guys even doing down here?" Abeke asked.

Garrin sighed. "They figured out that we were related to Conor and put us in here."

"But," Wallace started, " we know how to get out. There is someone in here that works with this group of people that are starting a rebellion. He can get us out."

"Who is this guy?" Rollan asked them.

"What was his name?" Wallace turned to his brother.

"Wasn't it Eric?"

"No, that's the guards name. Derik?"

"That doesn't sound right."

"Oh i remember," Wallace said turning to them. "His name is Tarik."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this is coming very, very late. I have been busy and haven't been able to work on any of my stories. It seems that once the last book came out the fandom kind of died. I will try to finish the stories I started but i'm not sure if I will start any new ones. Thank you all for the support and what is your guys's opinions on the last book? I feel like they left it open for more even though they most likely won't make any more.

"He's dead," Rollan told the brothers with no emotion at all.

Wallace and Garrin looked at him funny. "Are we talking about the same person?" Wallace questioned.

"We knew a guy named Tarik who… passed away during a battle," Abeke answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Garrin said. "This guy, i haven't seen his face but i know he has skin like Rollan. He's tall and pretty skinny. From everything i've heard about him, he is also a great fighter and has a whole escape plan."

"Do you know the plan?" Abeke asked turning to look at Rollan who stared at the ground.

"Not all of it, just bits and pieces," Garrin exclaimed.

"The things we do know is that a rebellion team is here right now and will break out everyone while attacking the lead commanders of the prison. Which also means that there is a team infiltrating the real command center where the Emperor of Zhong and Queen of Eura are," Wallace exclaimed.

"Not only is it an escape plan but also an assasination of the leaders. The rebellion has people everywhere, disguised as anyone you could imagine. I can tell you that once we get out of here, we will be recruited to the rebellion or to the safe house they protect," Garrin added.

"None of that is going to happen do you know why? Tarik this savior is dead," Rollan started, " I watched him die right in front of me, i was there when he took his last breath. He is dead so this guy… whoever he is isn't the Tarik my friends and i knew."

"I always knew i would hurt you," a voice said from behind.

Rollan turned around to see a guard who was leaning against the bars, smiling slightly. The guard lifted his head and looked at Rollan, his smile soon went away.

"It turned out that, that wasn't my last breath and that I'm not dead. So sorry about that but i really need to hurry before the other guards come down here," he took a pair of keys out of his pocket and unlocked the gate. "Now if you would please follow me, so we can get out of here fast and hopefully unnoticeable. Most of the other prisoners are out and heading north to the rebellion safe place."

Once the gate opened, the guy- Tarik ran down the hallway. Garrin and Wallace followed right behind but Rollan hadn't moved. Abeke noticed and stopped.

"Are you coming or did you grow attached to this place?" Abeke asked.

Rollan looked up at her. "I was there when he died."

She sighed and grabbed his arm. "We need to go. You can talk to him latter."

They left the cell and quickly ran down the hallway to get back to the group. Looking left and right, Rollan saw that there was no one in the other cells but that there were guards unconscious on the ground. As they neared the stairs, footsteps could be heard from above.

"Looks like the others have arrived," Tarik turned to face them. "Right when you get up these stairs, there is a doorway. Get out and run as fast as you can. Don't turn around and do not stop."

"Where do we go?" asked Garrin.

"There are people who will pick you up at the edge of the city. From there you will go to the safe place. Now go!" Tarik said as he darted up the stairs and headed to the right.

The rest of them headed straight where a hole in the wall. As they got outside, shouts and yells were all round them. People fighting each other, fires and cannons were everywhere.

"Do we just run through all of this?" asked Garrin.

"Yes we do," Abeke told them as she took off right into the middle of the battle.

Rollan followed closely behind her with the brothers behind him. Running as fast as they all could, no matter what they were going to have to fight at some point. Nearing the edge of the battlefield, a guy in all black armor stood in front of them. It was the same one that told them to follow him.

The guy looked at them and raised a knife, swinging down it went right by Rollans ear, skinning it. Rollan turned around to see a Zhongese warrior fall on the ground with a knife in his chest.

"This time you need to follow me. I can keep you safe," he told them.

"And why should we do that? You wear the same uniforms as the super soldiers from Eura and Zhong," Wallace yelled.

"Tarik talked to you, I am one of the undercover soldiers. I am supposed to take you to the rebellion hiding place," he turned around and began to run.

Abeke turned to look at Rollan. "I'm following him."

Rollan nodded and they all headed after the soldier. He lead them around the city boundaries and to a little shed. The soldier disappeared for a quick second then came back out with cloths over his arms.

"You'll need to change out of the cloths you are wearing into these and fast. There are horses behind the shed that I will get ready then we will head off," he told them, handing the cloths to them.

"Where exactly is the base?" Abeke asked.

"Well, it was first-"

"Before you answer that. Who are you?" Rollan interrupted.

The soldier looked at Rollan. "That is none of your concern."

"Actually," Rollan started walking up to the soldier,"I would like to know who or I'm not coming."

The soldier crossed his arms. "Then you won't see Meilin and Conor again."

Rollan looked at him funny. "How do you know who Meilin and Conor are?"

"You said their names a while ago," he told them.

"But you weren't there," Rollan shook his head.

The soldier backed up. "You either come with me or end up back in jail and killed. It's your choice not mine."

"Rollan," Abeke put a hand on his shoulder. "We need to get out of here and he may be the only way."

"How do we know that? After everything that has happened, we can't trust random people."

"Listen to me," the soldier said, " my job is to protect you and get you to the base."

"That would be alot easier if i knew who you were," Rollan spoke.

"Fine," the soldier yelled and pulled his helmet off. "There are you happy now Rollan!"

Rollan and Abeke stared at him in shock. Abeke was the first to speak.

"Shane?" he looked… mostly the same. His hair was a little messy and his skin was paler than his regualr tan skin which made his gold eyes stick out.

"Can we go now?" he asked, his voice low as he looked down.

Rollan stared at him. "How are you here?"

Shane sighed. "The same way Tarik came back. If we stay here any longer we will get caught."

"And what makes you think I want to follow you? Just because you helped us once doesn't mean that you are off the hook," Rollan exclaimed.

"Because I know where Conor is," Shane told him.

"Wait you know where Conor is?" Wallace asked from behind the argument with Garrin next to him.

Shane looked at them. "Your mother and father are also there."

"Then we are both going, no matter what," Garrin told them.

Shane nodded. "At least some of you are reasonable."

Rollan glared at him before looking over at Abeke who was staring at the ground. "What do you think?"

Abeke looked up at Rollan then over to Shane. She nodded her head, "I'll go."

"Thank you," Shane smiled at her.

Rollan sighed. "Let's go then."

"Where is the base?" Abeke asked Shane.

"It is at the farthest part of Eura that spreads north. Most of it is in an underground area that was built many years ago by the greencloaks but was abandoned because the conquerors took it over during the 2nd Devororer War. No one knew about it because most thought it was gone. Just a few months ago it was found by some of the redcloaks that were still here," Shane told her as he slowed his horse down to match Abekes.

Abeke looked over at him. "How and when did you get back?"

He smiled sadly. "I was brought back by some type of ancient magic that the Zhongese and Eurans found. When i came back they tried to turn me into one of the unstoppable soldiers but the redcloaks learned of my existence and came to rescue me and some others. That was… about a month or so ago."

Abeke nodded. "It was probably nice to see the redcloaks again."

"It was," Shane started," but I knew that when i died they would be in good hands. By the way… how are you and Uraza?"

"We are a lot better. I had to go looking for her and kind of… get us back but it worked," Abeke told him.

"That's good," Shane turned around. "We are almost there. When we get there follow me inside. Olvan will want to talk to you."

"Olvan's there?" Rollan asked trying to get closer to Abeke and Shane but failing and earning a snap from his horse.

Shane nodded. "And it looks like horses still love you."

Rollan glared at him and went back to where Garrin and Wallace were.

Abeke looked ahead to see small hills and behind there a mountain that looked ancient. She looked over to see Shane smile and go a little faster on his horse. The rest followed close behind as they rounded one of the small hills and were met by a small group of people.

In the front of the group was a girl who looked Amayan. She had short brown hair with a light tan skin. Around her shoulder was a wooden recurve bow with a small quiver.

Once they got close enough and Shane stopped his horse, got off and ran to the Amayan girl who smiled brightly when she saw him. She then jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. When Abeke looked close enough, she could swear that Shane was crying.

Some of the other people that were behind her, came and got the horses while the rest of them headed towards the mountain side. Shane came over to them with the Amayan girl behind him.

"This is Anya. She was in charge when i… died and right now she is one of the main leaders of the rebellion," Shane told them. "We should get inside so we can talk about out next move."

Anya lead the way with Shane behind her and the rest of them following.

She lead them to the side of the mountain where she grabbed a rock that was sticking out. Pulling on that opened a part of stone in the shape of a doorway.

"I would watch your step. The tunnel is lit well but some of the steps are steeper than others," Anya told them as she headed down the tunnel that had torches on the sides.

"We need to go to the meeting room," Shane told her.

"I know. Olvan has been on me about if you guys had arrived yet and when you hadn't even i got a little worried," she told them as they neared the bottom of the stairs.

"You said that you knew where Conor was," Rollan said.

Shane nodded. "I do. Before we go to the meeting we might have enough time to see him."

"Welcome to the rebellion base," Anya said as they reached the bottom step that lead them into a giant area where people ran back and forth. On the sides were little houses built into the sides of the mountain with places that had food for everyone to grab. On the other side was the same thing.

As they continued through the open area they came to a metal door that Anya unlocked with a key.

"Your friend is this way," she told them.

"Why does this place look like a jail?" Rollan asked as they passed cells that were empty.

Shane coughed. "That's because it kind of is."

"Why would Conor be here?" Wallace spoke from behind the group.

"When he was taken to Eura by the colonel, along with others he was sent to a secret headquarters where they make the super soldiers," Anya stopped talking as she unlocked the last cell. "I was there when he arrived and i watched as they… used this magic to try and make him a soldier. The rest of the rebellion got there in time to stop the whole process but he isn't the same person you knew before."

Shane put a hand on her shoulder. "Since the process wasn't fully completed, he only has some of the power but it happens at any moment and is impossible to control. That is why Conor is locked up. When we first brought him in here, he nearly killed some of the guards."

"So, he has to be in here until we find the cure or whatever?" Garrin spoke up.

Anya nodded. "There will be a red line that you should stand behind."

With that she opened the cell gate. It was dark inside with the only light behind a small torch from the door. On the far side of the cell was a cot that didn't look very comfy. Next to that was a wooden stand that had a tray with soup. Then in the center was… Conor.

He was facing the other way and sitting down. Chains were attached to both wrist and ankles.

"He hasn't eaten anything we bring him and he really doesn't move from that spot," Anya told her.

Rollan laughed and shook his head. "That's probably because you are treating him like an animal. I mean you chained him to the wall and gave him a crappy bed. Even a real prison would of had a better bed than that."

"It wasn't my decision to put him in here or chain him up," Anya looked back at Conor. "It was Olvans. Although I haven't heard Conor talk at all since we got him and brought him here."

"We should get to the meeting room," Shane told them turning around.

One by one they walked out of the cell except for Abeke. She stood there and looked at him. How could they do this to him? Abeke thought. How did this happen to him? As she stood there, she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Shane.

He sighed. "After the meeting you and Rollan will be able to see him or only you. I know he is one of your best friends and because you are finally here, you might be able to get him to talk or eat even."

Abeke nodded and Shane could see sadness and worry in her eyes. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gentle moved her towards the door. Before they left Abeke took one last glance at Conor.

The meeting room was much nicer than most of the other things they had seen. It was definitely one of the biggest rooms as well. In the center was a hand carved wooden table with the Greencloaks symbol placed perfectly in the middle. Around it carved in darker wood were pictures of all the great beasts. At the head of the table was Olvan dressed as usual with Lenori next to him. Sitting across from Lenori was Lishay. For such a big table there wasn't a lot of people.

Rollan and Abeke took their seats across from Shane and Anya, with Olvan and Lenori on their right.

"It's nice to see you both again and in good health," Olvan told them. "I would like to catch up but there is more important things at the moment."

"As far as we know, the leaders of both Eura and Zhong are still at the main headquarters but information has spread fairly quickly and it has been heard both of them are moving to Zhongs commanding quarters," Shane told them.

"As for those who were captured, there hasn't been a cure that works. We don't want to go to torture because well… it's torture," Anya added.

Olvan nodded. "Have you gotten any information out of any of the soldiers?"

Anya shook her head. "Not anything that is new. Most of the stuff we do get out of them or that they tell us if stuff we already now. As of now only a few have broken but they don't know much as if they were added to the army at the last minute."

"Have we captured any new soldiers?" Lenori asked.

"As of now no. From the battle we came from, I feel like we will maybe get one or two. They will be former Greencloaks like always so when we do find a cure we are able to help them," Shane started, " most of the undercover soldiers that we sent in haven't came back yet which worries me. They should have been back by now."

"They could just be running late" Rollan suggested.

Shane shrugged. "I guess but they-"

The door slammed open as Tarik came in. "We have a problem."

They all stared at him. "What do you mean?" asked Abeke.

"They are using a greencloak who war captured to lead them here. I sent out scouts and they reported back to me as we came in," Tarik told them, "if we don't leave now, we will be trapped and killed."

Olvan stood in his seat. "Well, I guess that sums this up. Let's get things moving."


	4. Chapter 4

The world around Abeke began to fall. Whatever type of weapons the Zhongeese and Eurans were using, were very strong even against a mountain of stone. The walls began to crack as the ceiling shattered like glass.

"We need to get out now," Tarik told them as he wrapped an arm around Lishay to try and protect her.

They all followed out him out, dodging stone that fell from above, and into the main part of the structure. People were running everywhere, gathering what they could and heading down a tunnel that Abeke had not noticed when they arrived.

"That is the best way to get out," Lenori told them as they hurried along with the others, "this will lead us underground for a while before we reach our outside camp."

"We must hurry though, the guards that are out fighting right now won't be able to hold them for long," Tarik spoke, "I told them once they can't hold them anymore to fall back."

Above them, chunks of rock fell and shattered on the ground. Abeke looked behind her to see Rollan dodging the rocks as well. Then something hit her. Not a rock or stone but something else… it was in the back of her mind. She was forgetting something. Looking around at the people she saw everyone from Olvan and Lenori to Anya and Shane. Shane met her gaze and as if they could read each other's minds a name came up.

"Conor," they both said in unison.

"I need to go back and get him," Abeke told Shane as she turned around.

"No, I will go. You need to get to safety," he said.

"I'm faster," was all she said as she sprinted off towards the cells.

More of the rocks were falling as she ran, some nearly missing her as she zigzagged her way through the entrance of the cells. Before she could go any further something stopped her. Looking up all she saw was a huge rock falling from above. She couldn't move, all she saw was the rock getting closer and closer until it wasn't there anymore.

Pain shot through Abeke as she hit the ground with something heavy on top of her. She squeezed her eyes shut but was able to make out some blond hair right before.

"Sha-," she didn't finish what she was going to say when she looked to her side.

Shane was running at her with a torch in hand. If it wasn't Shane who had saved her who could it have been she thought. Her eyes widened in shock and her heart skipped a beat.

It was Conor. He had saved her. He was ok. Relief flooded through her as she relaxed a bit but then realized that they were still in harms way. Conor got off of her and as Abeke tried to stand up screamed in pain and fell back to the floor.

Shane was standing next to Conor with a worried expression. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. My leg…," she stopped talking and looked at her leg.

There was blood, so much blood that Abeke was surprised she was still awake. Someone cursed under their breath.

"Here," Shane tried to hand the torch to Conor but all he did was stare at Abekes leg and frowned.

Conor, without hesitation, went right over to Abeke and swooped her up in his arms. He then turned and began to move quickly out of the tunnel and towards where everyone else had exited. Even though Shane was only carrying the torch, he was behind Conor and Abeke.

 _This must be because of the magic_ Abeke thought as Conor, without much light at all was able to dodge every thing that fell towards them and easily get them towards the exit quickly. Before no time, they had made it to the exit tunnel, Conor had slowed down a lot to make for sure that Shane had stayed with them.

Abeke who was still in Conors arms could see a little bit of light up ahead but something was wrong. Abeke felt like the light was getting farther and farther away. Her vision began to sway, making everything become double. Closing her eyes she heard someone yell for a doctor.

She could have sworn it was Conor who did and then she felt him shift her weight as to hand her over to someone else. Opening her eyes as best she could, she looked up to see Conor's worried face. She smiled a little before burying her face in his shoulder.

"Take her to the medical tent," that was the last thing Abeke heard before her vision went black.

Rollan had no clue what was going on. He wanted to turn back when they were heading out to help Abeke but Olvan told him that he was needed elsewhere. Turns out he wasn't which made him a little angry. He was waiting by the edge of the camp for her to come back but he wasn't ready to see her comeback in Conors arms bleeding… a lot.

He followed Conor and Shane to the medical tent.

"We can not let you in," Lenori told him as she ushered Conor and Shane both out of the tent.

"Someone should be with her when she wakes up," Shane told Lenori.

"I agree but," she looked at all three of them," we don't want to crowd around her when she does. One person may stay."

Shane and Rollan looked at each other.

"If it is ok with you two," Conor started, he voice soft but scratchy, "I would like to stay with her."

"That sounds fine to me," Rollan told him and looked at Shane.

Shane looked like he was wincing but not from pain. Rollan could tell that he didn't like the idea of Conor staying with her because of what has happened to him. Also, the fact that they don't know a lot of what Conor is able to do with what power he has.

"If it makes you feel better… I'll put the chains on," Conor looked down at the ground as he said it.

Shane nodded. "That will be ok. I will be back with the chains," he then stood up straight and walked away.

Conor smiled sadly and turned to go into the tent. Rollan reached over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's nice to have you back," Rollan told Conor as he turned towards him, "You know, you don't have to put the chains on."

Conor sighed. "It would make Shane happy if I did though."

Rollan shook his head. "You aren't here to make Shane happy-"

"I know but it also makes me happy. It could be the last line of defense if I were to… turn," Conor told him.

"I don't think that's going to happen."

"It could though, at any moment. I can't control it that much when other things are going on. It was easy when I was in the cell. I had no distractions, or anything to worry about," he looked back towards the tent that Abeke was in, "Well, I still worried about you guys."

Meilins name came into his mind. He still wondered if she was ok although he tried not to show it or bring it up unless they were talking about the subject. Not knowing where she was or anything at all made his heart hurt.

Rollan took a breath and closed his eyes. "Did you… did you ever see Meilin?"

Conor turned to him. "Yeah I did. Even though we were on separate ships, they ended up both coming here, to Eura. We were in the same group that was getting tested with the… magic. I was after her though, only one person went at a time and…"

He stopped talking. Rollan didn't want to force anything out of Conor. He had no idea what he had even gone through fully. They were never truly informed about the way that the magic was put into peoples bodies or anything that happened after.

"I think it would be best if we talked about this with Olvan and the others. It could be used to help us," Conor told him as Shane walked back over to them, chains in hand.

Conor held out his arms. Shane tightened them around both of his wrist and ankles. Conor then started to hobble into the tent.

"Wait," Rollan said before Conor left to go inside. "I know you said about waiting for everyone else but please I just have one question."

Conor smiled. "About Meilin?"

Rollan nodded. "When you were there, was she ok? Or you know did anything bad happen to her- hurt her?"

His smiled dropped and Rollan saw something, hurt maybe flash in Conors eyes. "I think it would be best to wait for the others." With that he turned and went into the tent.

"I'm sure she's ok. It's Meilin," Shane told him, "Olvan wants to see us. He would wait for Abeke to get better but he changed his mind after hearing about her condition."

"What does he need us for?" Rollan asked as they began walking towards the largest tent. "Before you answer that, is this place secure enough from the Zhongese and Euran warriors? It seems pretty noticeable."

"It does but we are hidden very well. The tunnel we were in may not of felt like we went very far but that tunnel was over a mile or so long. And as far as the warriors know, we died beneath the mountain," he replied. "Olvan wants to see us because he thinks we should go undercover again but this time go into the main headquarters."

Rollan stopped him. "Wait, so your saying he wants us to go into the place where they create the super soldiers?"

"Pretty much."

They were coming up on the main tent. It was bigger than the rest with a dull green color. Guards were stationed outside or the entrance, two on each side. When they entered, a small table was in the center with Olvan and Lenorie at the head, Anya on the left of them and Lishay on the right. Rollan noticed that Shane seemed to relax a little when he saw Anya. He went over to sit by her while Rollan went to go and sat next to Lishay.

"I'm glad to see that none of you are hurt. I was told about Abekes' condition and had decided that she will not partake in this assignment," Olvan told them.

"What, in more detail, is the assignment?" asked Shane. "I know that we are going undercover but that's pretty much it."

"We will send in a team in order to get information about their next moves. The team will be split in two in order to cover more ground and see the layout of the fortress-"

"Who will you be sending in?" Rollan asked.

"Anya, Tarik, Conor, both of his brothers, and you," Olvan told them.

"Wait," Shane stood up, "Why am I not in this?"

Lenori was the one who answered. "We thought that since you were on the last one, then Anya should go on this one. Plus, she is less likely to get noticed since some of the other guards might recognize you from our previous mission."

"But this mission is more dangerous than the other one. I want in and I want Anya out," Shane told them.

"Shane," Anya cut in," now is not the time for this. I got asked to go in personally. Plus it makes more sense just from what Lenori told us about how they might recognize you."

"I don't care if they realize who I am. You are not going to be apart of this," Shane snapped but then, realizing what he did, sighed and sat back down.

Everyone was quiet for one long, awkward moment. Shane kept his head down the whole time.

"What if we both went?" Anya asked.

Olvan frowned. "We only wanted to take six, it would be less noticeable but one more person…," he turned to Lenori.

"I don't think it will be that much of a difference. It is just one more person. Just switch up the roles and it would work," she finished.

"Thank you," Shane told them as Tarik walked into the tent.

"Did you talk to him?" Olvan asked Tarik.

"Yeah I did and he said that he would do it but you should hear what he has to say," Tarik walked over to where Lishay was sitting and stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. "From what he told me, getting in will be the easy part but they do daily checks on who is where. They always make for sure that the same guards do the same thing so there isn't confusion. With this, if a guard does something bad then they get put on the front lines or are next in line for testing new… magic theories."

"Who did you talk to?" Shane questioned.

"Conor," he answered. "I told him that we would all need to hear what he has to say though. I just got some basic information. He told me that he wouldn't leave the tent until Abeke woke up."

Olvan nodded. "Ok. Until then, you are all free to go."

Rollan turned to his right where Tarik was standing, waiting for the others to leave before he did.

"Tarik," Rollan said to get his attention.

He looked down and smiled at him. "Are you still mad at me for coming back?"

"Ok first of all, I wasn't mad just very… confused-"

"In an angrily way?" Tarik asked, the smile still on his face.

Rollan looked at him with an annoyed expression. Tarik just laughed.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"When you were talking to Conor, did he say anything about Meilin?"

Tariks' smile dropped, just like Conors did. "I think it would be best if you heard it from him. I don't want to get anything mixed up or tell you the wrong information."

Rollan dropped his head. "Do you think it would be ok if I went and talked to him know?"

Tarik nodded. "It would probably be ok."

Rollan stood up and walked out of the tent heading towards the one that Conor and Abeke were in. As he walked, he noticed how quiet the whole camp was. He still didn't understand how the enemies couldn't see them. It wasn't like they were hidden very well. All they were, was in a forest with trees surrounding them on all sides. Rollan could hear a stream off to the side and thought, that because of the noises from the forest, it drowned out any noise that they made in the camp. He took a deep breath as he reached the medical tent and pushed open the thin flap.

There wasn't much to the small tent. There was a cot that Abeke occupied with a small wooden stand on the left side. On the right side was a smaller cot barely a few inches off of the ground that Conor was in. Rollan noticed the worry in Conors' face. He hadn't even turned to see who had entered, he kept his gaze on Abeke whos leg was elevated on a blanket and wrapped in white cotton while the rest of her was covered in a tan blanket.

"How is she doing so far?" Rollan asked Conor as he went over to sit by him on the cot.

Conor shrugged. "I don't really know. The medic said she was fine but… I keep seeing pain flash in her face even though she is unconscious."

"She'll be ok, I know it," Rollan told him reassuringly.

Conor absently nodded, not taking his eyes off of their friend in the cot. "I just hope she doesn't feel any pain."

"All we can do right now is hope," Rollan turned to him. "Would you be able to tell me about… Meilin? I know you said it would be better to wait for Olvan but I just want to know. It's been…"

He stopped talking and closed his eyes. Finishing that sentence would have taken everything.

"I know," Conor started, "where do you want me to start?"

"When you first saw her," he answered.

"Well, when I first saw her, we were both leaving the ships that had brought us. They had lied about taking us to our homes unless you were from Eura that is. As I was being pushed off of the ship, I looked over to see her and a few others. I wanted to get her attention but if I talked then I would have been… tortured-"

"Wait, they tortured you guys?"

Conor nodded slightly. "That's how they controlled us so well. It wasn't much more than a kick or a punch though. We were escorted into a building that then took us down, I don't know how far down but we were far underground. There wasn't much to it. We formed in lines and one of the Zhongese Generals recognized Meilin and put her in the front, she was going to be the first one to get tested. I overheard the soldiers talking about how they changed the… power level of it to make whoever it was being tested on more powerful than the next. They thought it would be fine so when they forced Meilin into that chamber, she turned around and looked right at me…"

Conor took a shaky breath. "She knew the whole time that I was there. When she looked at me, it was as if she was saying goodbye, like she knew something bad was going to happen. Then the… magic came. I couldn't see everything that happened all I know is that the guards were yelling at each other as they carried… her body out of the… place. Before they got all of the way to the stairs, she stirred and knocked both of the guards into the wall of stone. Something had happened to her, she was like the super soldiers but stronger, more uncontrolled. It took ten others to finally knock her out."

Rollan just stared at the far end of the tent as he listened to Conor. When he finished, Rollan didn't know what to say. Meilin had been turned into one of them. "How long did it take for them to stop her?"

"I don't know for sure but Rollan…" he turned to look at Conor, who looked like he was terrified. "They… I'm not sure if she's still in there. One of the guards was saying that after what she went through there might not be a chance for her to-"

"You came back," Rollan snapped," don't tell me that she is gone."

Conor looked back towards Abeke. He knew that telling Rollan about those… things that it would hurt him. He hated it but knew how Rollan felt in some sort of way. Everything brought him back to when he was in that tunnel. The events kept playing over and over in his head. How he wasn't fast enough to protect Abeke from the falling rocks. If only he could have gotten out of the cell sooner. When he had heard the boom from above and watched the ceiling crack… to be honest with himself he was ready to be buried alive but he heard something- no someone. The person was running, he could hear the steps and then realized that with the ceiling falling, they were most likely to be buried like him and he couldn't let that happen. A weird feeling came across him and he knew right then that he was losing control except this wasn't like the other times when he went berserk. This time he felt in control. Standing up he broke the chains off without even knowing what had happened. The cell door was still intact. He had walked right up to it and ripped it from the stone it was attached to. Then he was running, down the darkened tunnel, only lit by a few torches that were barley on the wall anymore. That's when he saw her. She didn't seem him though, she was too focused on looking above her at the crumbling stone. He ran as fast as he, pushing each step till he reached her and moved her out of the way. Both of them had fallen to the floor and Conor couldn't speak. He heard Abeke cry out in pain. Getting off of her, he saw blood on her leg. After that, everything went by so fast. He just wanted to make for sure that she was going to be ok. Abeke had lost a lot of blood as they ran toward the camp and out of the bottom of the mountain. Through everything that happened, there was one thing that he remembered to vividly. It was the look on her face when Conor had looked down after the medics had asked for her, she had smiled and that was when the adrenaline that made the super soldiers… well super, it was gone. Conor was himself, in control but it was because of her that he had been able to control it, that power that he knew was killing him from the inside.

"Who will take care of her when we leave?" Conor asked quietly.

Rollan sighed and looked at Abeke. "Probably the medics, that is there job."

"I know but," Conor stood up and walked over to the other cot," I don't want her to wake up and not have someone that she knows be here."

Rollan nodded. "When are we leaving?"

"Soon, I think a little after sunset so we can reach there and be covered by the dark," Conor told him sitting on the cot next to Abeke.

"I'm sure she'll be ok," Rollan assured.

"I hope so."


End file.
